


It wasn't his fault.

by beebro_fuckboyd



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheating accusations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebro_fuckboyd/pseuds/beebro_fuckboyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick thinks Joe's cheating, Joe's desperate to set it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Joetrick, but my buddy likes it, and Trohley, so why not? Just a short oneshot, and yet again, the tiny emo boy cannot be nice to Patrick.

Technically, it wasn't Joe's fault. It wasn't Andy's either. But now he had Patrick sobbing at his front door demanding answers.

"Y-You- How could you? You- How could you, J-J-" Patrick couldn't even say his name, his voice cracking after every other word as he tried desperately to compose himself enough to speak. Joe just stared at his shoes. He couldn't look Patrick in the eye, even though it really wasn't his fault.

It was all a misunderstanding. A single paparazzi shot threatening to ruin everything he and Trick had together. He and Andy had just been joking around, wrestling for Andy's drumsticks outside the studio. Joe, of course, had no chance of winning, what with his bad back, and, well, being pitted against Hurley himself. His height gave no advantage. He accepted his defeat less than graciously, his fist still in Andy's hair who frankly couldn't give a shit about it. Andy had just cooed and joked around about how he had no chance of winning, standing up on his tip-toes to kiss Joe's cheek in a patronising manner.

Joe turned his head at the wrong time.

Andy's lips met with the corner of his mouth and both were too shocked to recoil back. When they did a second later, they both laughed about it, Andy made a joke about not wanting to get Patrick jealous, and they were both on their way home after a quick hug.

Neither men had seen the photographer lurking around the studio. The photo was everywhere in minutes, and Joe supposed that yes, it did look kind of like he and Andy were getting intimate.

He wasn't surprised when he opened the door later in the day to find Patrick, his fists balled and face red, more so with tears than anger. "You- With Andy? R-Really? Another- With Andy? With our drummer? My friend!"

Joe tried to offer his explanation, cut off by Patrick before he even got past the play-fight. "Do you love him?"

The guitarist's head snapped up the second he heard the words, shaking from side to side desperately. "No- No, I love /you/, 'Trick! You! Not Andy, not anyone else. Please-"

"Are you fucking?"

"Patrick, please, listen to me. It's not what it looks like!"

Patrick's voice cracked again when he spoke, closing his eyes to avoid looking at Joe.

"Y-You were kissing. You- You had your hand in his hair. I-I'm just- I'm second place, huh? Is- Is that what I am to you?" He sounded like he's already come to a conclusion on Joe's answer, expecting everything they shared to be a lie, all one big joke with him as the fool.

"I turned at the wrong time! We didn't mean to kiss! I was still holding his head from messing around! Patrick, please-"

Patrick wiped his eyes on his sleeve, his words whispered and vulnerable. "I love you-"

Joe was almost in tears from both the frustration of Patrick being stubborn and not listening, and hearing just how heartbroken his boyfriend sounded. He almost sounded afraid, as if he really believed Joe was lying to him, and was cheating. "Patrick- Patrick, please, I love you- It wasn't what happened-"

Eventually, Patrick nodded and stepped closer to Joe, who opened his arms and pulled Patrick inside. "Then- Then I believe you-"

Joe wasn't sure if he was just saying that for fear of having to accept another thought track that Joe was really cheating and having to lose him, or he really did believe it. He knew full well 'Trick's low self-worth would be telling him Joe really loved Andy, that he wasn't good enough. For now though, it would do. He held Patrick close, mumbling the real story of events into his air, punctuating it with quiet "I love you"s he knew Patrick needed to hear.

Eventually, Patrick really did believe him.


End file.
